


Heart beats

by Izen16



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izen16/pseuds/Izen16
Summary: 即將死亡的少年與不知為何要活著他。
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Heart beats

「就算是『這樣的世界』，也請你好好活下去。」  
烈焰燃燒的天空過於喧囂，掩蓋了你如櫻花般飄落的話語，我聽不見，什麼都聽不見，只知道跳動不歇的心臟，猛力地，一次又一次，撞擊胸口。

我倏地睜開眼，幽暗的天花板映入眼簾，粗重的喘息、滿布的汗水，彷彿剛跑完馬拉松。過於疲憊的身軀不願移動，沉甸甸的腦子只想繼續陷在枕頭裡，我微微轉動頸部，視線裡，偶有路過的車子照出窗框的影子，明明，滅滅，晚風從沒有掩實的窗戶溜了進來，吹得簾子如舞裙般飛揚著。  
過了好一會兒，我才隱約聽見門外傳來鍋具碰撞的聲音，想起弟弟今天晚餐約了人，大抵是他氾濫的貼心，才沒叫醒我。掙扎了下，我緩緩步出房門，看著弟弟忙活的樣子，慢悠悠地從冰箱拿出一罐牛奶。  
「…做夢了？」弟弟瞥見了我的動作，沒停下手上的活，只是關心的問著。  
頓了頓，我點點頭，掩上了冰箱的門，手裡的牛奶散發陣陣淡淡的甜味。

是啊，我又夢見你了。  
那個有點任性，又極度善良，世界上最好的，獨一無二的你。

你的離去，似乎已經是很久以前的事情了，但直到現在，我還是常常夢見你，夢見我們相遇的那天，在學校的高台上，我站在欄杆外，你站在欄杆內，只差一步，我就會前往另一個世界。  
我以為你是來阻止我的，於是我大聲喝斥，希望能嚇跑你，看你那弱不禁風的樣子，我想你肯定會轉身逃跑。  
但你沒有，你只是愣了一下，微微勾起嘴角。  
也不知道為什麼，當下，我竟被你的笑容震懾住了。  
「看來，這個地方被你捷足先登了呢。」你說得很輕，但我聽得很清。  
但我沒有心思去想這句話意思，因為你無視我的警告，緩緩地朝我走來，而我就像是著了魔般，定格在原地，不自覺地放開了握著欄杆的手。  
「『這樣的世界』，很讓人絕望，對吧？」  
你的身影逐漸清晰，而我下意識的往後退了半步。一陣劇烈的風襲來，失去支撐的我微微後仰，就在跌落的瞬間，你緊緊地抓住我的手，把我拉到你面前。  
一瞬間撞進你澄澈又深邃的眼眸，我看見了你眼底倒映的自己。  
「你覺得，我能讓『這樣的世界』，成為你活下去的理由嗎？」  
明明素昧平生，你的話語卻是如此堅定。  
大概，是從那時候開始，我的人生，注定與你緊緊牽連在一起。

每個人的青春，或多或少都做過那麼一點傻事。肯定都有的吧？像是「我活著到底有什麼意義」，之類的。  
十歲的時候，我的母親因為家暴離開了我的父親，面對每天酗酒的父親，我靠著獎學金和打工掙來的錢，努力地養活自己和年幼的弟弟。等到我好不容易即將成年，可以獨立帶著弟弟離開時，父親突然在賭場被刺死了，那個名義上的母親突然回來，搶走了我弟弟的撫養權，突然之間，我所有的一切，就消失的無影無蹤。  
「那不是很好嗎？」坐在天台的階梯上，你遞給我一塊麵包，自己則是拿出牛奶開始喝了起來。  
哪裡好了？我有點憤怒地反問，對於你過於輕描淡寫的態度。  
「哪裡不好？」你撐著頭，側著看向我，嘴裡還叼著利樂包的吸管。  
「你現在，不就可以去做很多自己想做的事情了嗎？」  
一句簡單的話語，從你的口中說出來，不知為何就很有說服力。我必須說，那麼多年辛苦的日子裡，我所學到的經歷，肯定比你多上好幾倍，但你那清澈到極致的眼眸，卻能輕易看穿我的心思，說出我當下最需要聽到的話。  
總之，我很不爭氣的哭了出來。過去那些年，我都告訴自己，要成為一個堅強的人，現在，我卻只想依靠你那小小的肩膀，好好大哭一場。  
你有點嚇到，又有點嫌棄的想把我推開，但最後，你只是拿了張面紙給我。  
後來我問你，為什麼出現在天台上，你指了指我手上的麵包，說是要來餵鳥。

我把原先打的幾份工都辭了，只留一個維持溫飽，看我突然之間空出了大量時間，你說要介紹我去一個很適合我的地方。  
「如果你只是個普通人的話，肯定是又吵又鬧的那種。」前往社團的路上，你一如既往眨著澄澈的眼眸，十分肯定的對我說。  
我當時想，怎麼可能？但是事實證明，你說的事，從來都是對的。  
你帶我去的地方是熱音社的社辦，推開大門，一個拿著鼓棒的金髮男子和另一個站在電子琴後的粗眉男子正在打架，旁邊沙發上躺著一個皮膚黝黑的男子，抱著貝斯呼呼大睡，完全無視裡頭吵雜的聲響。  
你回過頭，無奈地聳聳肩，似乎已經習慣這些場景。  
「弗朗西斯、亞瑟、安東尼奧。」你指著裡面完全沒有改變動作的三個人，向我介紹他們的名字。「不過我都叫他們鬍子混蛋、眉毛、番茄混蛋。」

雖然是三個性格迥異的人，但在你的介紹下，他們還是都很有禮貌的和我握手。  
我很快地和他們混熟了，特別是弗朗西斯和安東尼奧，我們簡直一拍即合，成天胡搞瞎搞，給學校增添了不少好玩的事情。亞瑟則是在一旁看著我們三個胡鬧，等到我們捅出了難以回復的簍子後，會一邊無奈地訓斥我們，一邊在你不情不願的拜託之下，去說服校方網開一面，畢竟你知道，我還得靠獎學金才能完成學業。

我真感謝你，給我介紹這麼一群人，即便你離開了很多年，我們還是很要好的朋友。

你讓我擔任主唱，雖然偶爾會因為太興奮而失控，大體來說我們的表現還算是不錯的。練習的日子裡，弗朗西斯和亞瑟一小時內一定能吵上十幾次，安東尼奧趁著空檔就會摸出一顆番茄開始啃食，而你則是永遠坐在沙發上，偶爾畫畫，偶爾看看書，偶爾打打盹。  
我好奇你出現在這個社團的原因，一次休息時間，我問了安東尼奧這個問題。  
「誒？你不知道，他唱歌可好聽啦。」安東尼奧說著，便把你從座位上拉起來，還塞給你一支麥克風。  
「混…混蛋，幹嘛啦？」忽然之間被拉起身，你先是茫然地愣了幾秒，接著侷促不安地左右顧盼，發現我正熱切地盯著你看。  
我想聽你唱歌。我看著你的眼睛，用我最真切的聲音乞求。你那澄澈的碧湖，突然間滿溢出羞赧，沒想到，我最真實的想法，竟惹的你紅透了耳根。

「就只唱一次喔…。」

你輕輕地開口，聲音很輕，細細碎碎的，像是清晨雛鳥的低語，彷彿隨時都會飄散在空氣中，但是這個世界會為你而停下，只為了讓清澈透明的歌聲傳遞到每個人的心中。  
金黃色的夕陽映照在小小的空間裡，漂浮的粉塵折射出光芒，緩緩地，隨著聲音的波動，上升，下沉。  
那時，我想，你怎麼能這麼好，精緻的像是無心跌落人間的天使。  
等我回過神來，弗朗西斯和亞瑟站在我的身旁，難得的沒有吵架，而是靜靜地笑著看著我，稍微遠一點的安東尼奧撐著他的貝斯，也是一樣的表情。我抬起頭，看見你微微漲紅著臉，輕輕喘息著，眼神游移不定，不甚自信地瞥向我這。  
「小傢伙在問你感想呢。」弗朗西斯勾上我的肩膀，壞笑著戳了戳我的臉。  
張了張嘴，即便腦中浮現無數用以描述你歌聲的詞彙，說出口的話語，卻全是直白又破碎的。  
「…你唱得真好。」  
雖然你稍顯不滿地嘟著嘴，但你一定要相信我，這是我對於你，發自內心，最崇高的讚美。  
畢竟，是你讓我知道，我的心臟，竟能為了某個人，如此悸動不已。

不久後，我迎來了遲來的生日。  
你們都比我早些日子出生，於是大家約在酒吧，決定陪我不醉不歸。  
「吶吶，你們聽我說，我家阿西，是真的很可愛啊…」  
幾杯黃湯下肚，我的意識開始有些模糊，酒精讓我的感官異常敏感，此時，不知是亞瑟還是弗朗西斯提到了他的弟弟，我滿腹的委屈突然之間全湧了上來。  
「你知道嗎，他小時候，這麼小一隻，總是跟在我身後，哥哥哥哥的叫著。」  
「看著他這麼可愛，我就想，一定要努力把他養大。」  
「結果現在，嗚嗚嗚…」  
也不知喝了多少，反正弗朗西斯說他要買單，我就趴在桌上睡死了。  
等我醒來後，我發現我躺在沙發上，身上還有一條小被子。  
聽到我窸窣的聲響，你從廚房走出來，遞給我一杯熱茶。  
「我家離那裡最近，於是就先把你搬過來了。」你這麼說著，繞過茶几，在我身旁坐了下來。  
你看起來已經沐浴過了，微微滴著水的髮絲，還散著一點水霧狀的熱氣，我偷偷嗅了一口，淡淡的清香，應是雛菊的味道。  
我像是偷吃糖的孩子般，享受著得手的喜悅，並竊喜著你的毫無知覺，心臟撲通撲通地加速，我悄悄靠近你，想再嘗試一次。  
「我這裡有一封要轉交給你的信…」  
突然間，你抬起頭，正好撞著了我的下頷，我疼得齜牙裂嘴，你看起來也好不到哪裡去。  
於是你生氣地哼了聲，把信件扔到我臉上便轉身離去。  
我摸了摸還在隱隱作痛的下巴，有點不甘心地咒罵著老天，怎麼想都覺得是上帝給我的懲罰，瞥了眼你留給我的信，一瞬間入眼的關鍵字讓我愣了一下。

『兄長 啟』

這世界上，除了路德維希，再也沒有第二個人會這麼畢恭畢敬的稱呼我。  
我顫抖地拆開信件，快速地掃過密密麻麻的文字。  
端正的筆跡，一板一眼的敘述。  
這是一封來自我最親愛的弟弟的信。  
他說，他很好，以及，他會努力考上我的學校。  
他說他和母親談好了，他想和我一起生活。

我搖搖晃晃地站起身，激動地不知所措，正好你走了回來，我一個箭步，將你擁入懷中。  
你先是愣了幾秒，然後開始掙扎，但我更用力地摟緊你，希望用澎湃不已的心跳聲，告訴你我有多開心。  
「謝謝你…。」  
聽到我在你耳邊的呢喃，你終究是放棄掙扎，輕輕地拍拍我的背。  
我想，你肯定也感覺到了，你那被浸濕的肩頭。

放開你後，我才知道，原來你是去拿了換洗衣物給我。  
你說，你的弟弟和阿西以前是同學，即便阿西被母親帶走，他們還是保持聯絡。你知道了我的事，於是你告訴他，接著，就是他寫了信，請你轉交給我。  
我小心翼翼的將信件折好，放回信封內，你則是笑笑地看著我。  
「你真的很愛你弟呢。」  
我不好意思的笑了笑，不可置否的點點頭。  
的確，曾經的我，最重視的，就是我親愛的弟弟，但我必須說，有另一個人，逐漸成為我心中的第一順位。  
常說人的感情分三種，你給與了我友情和親情，雖說不應再索求你更多，但我是個貪婪的人。  
那時的我，真的是無可救藥的，愛上你了。

我一直是個行動派，但遇上你的事，我卻怯懦的像隻縮頭烏龜。  
我斟酌著一個適當的時機，想要告訴你我有多喜歡你，幸好，這次老天爺很好心地給了我機會。  
跨年那天，我約了你一起去看煙火，雖然你依然是那樣不坦率，但你還是答應了。你不知道，聽到你的答覆，我一整天都笑得合不攏嘴，鄰座的亞瑟受不了，給了我一記暴栗。  
我永遠記得那天晚上，那是個寒冷的夜晚，我們並肩站在附近商場的天台上，你呼出的白氣被冷風吹的肆意晃動，酡紅的臉頰大多藏在毛茸茸的圍巾下，即便帶著手套，你還是不停搓動著凍僵的雙手。  
如果聖誕老人真的存在，那你那可愛的模樣，就是我最珍貴的禮物。  
我鼓起勇氣，抓著你的手攢進口袋，含糊地說著「這樣比較暖」。我只敢用餘光偷瞄你的反應，你倒是沒怎麼反抗，乖乖地讓我牽著你的手。  
「新的一年，你有什麼願望嗎？」零點的鐘聲遲遲沒有響起，過於沉默的氣氛讓我有點無所適從，於是我望向你，揀著所剩無幾的詞彙，問了一個無關緊要的問題。  
「我…」  
你歪了歪頭，似乎在努力思考。  
我正想告訴你，別太認真，隨便講講就好時，一道閃亮的光倏地劃過天際，接著，漆黑的夜空裡，炸出了成千上萬美麗的煙花。  
連綿不絕的爆炸聲無法掩蓋周圍群眾的高聲歡呼，你眨著閃亮亮的大眼，指著天上五顏六色綻放的花朵，難掩興奮地蹦跳著。  
你扯著我，讓我看向天空，但你不知道的是，此時的我，根本無心於任何一朵煙花。  
我的世界，靜得像是靜止一般，煙火的爆破聲，群眾的歡呼聲，根本進不來，只有狂跳不已的心臟，迴盪在我的耳邊。  
我聽見煙火升上天空前，你細細碎碎的話語。  
「如果可以的話，真想談一次戀愛。」

回家的路上，我依舊打著避免走散的藉口，牽著你的手，你有點不情願地點點頭，臉上的紅暈看不出是寒風凍得還是害羞。  
一路上，你開心地回憶著美麗的煙火，用你那豐沛的藝術氣息，試圖向我傳達你所能描繪的一切，而我只是順著你的話，有一句沒一句的應著。  
我的心思全在剛才那句話上，我不知道，你是認為我肯定沒聽清那句話，還是你壓根不在意我。  
但不論是哪一種情況，都無法阻止我心中奔湧而出的情緒，於是在你即將走入家門時，我大聲地，直白地，告訴你我的感情。  
「是我的話，不行嗎？」

我設想過很多你可能會有的反應，你可能會嫌棄地叫我滾，也可能懷疑地說我在開玩笑吧，甚至，有極微小的可能性，你會紅著臉，答應我的請求。  
但不管怎麼樣，都不會是你哭著跑進家門，連一點眼神都不願意施捨給我。  
隔天，你甚至沒有出現在樂團的練習室。  
弗朗西斯他們很快地發現了我的異狀，其實我真的什麼都不想說，畢竟，讓你流淚這件事，我非常不好受。  
但我敵不過他們的圍剿。  
聽完我的敘述，弗朗西斯露出了半是欣慰半是擔憂的神情，總之，太過複雜，我讀不太懂。  
「你不知道吧，其實他之前並沒有那麼常來練習室。」安東尼奧遞給我一瓶水，笑笑地說著。  
「他會留在這裡，都是因為你。」  
安東尼奧的話讓我有點摸不著頭緒，如果你真的那麼在意我，為何會是那樣的反應？  
「但是…」弗朗西斯接著想說，卻被亞瑟打斷了。  
「讓我來說吧。」  
我看著他們彼此間交換了一下眼神，接著，亞瑟告訴我，你從來沒有和我說過的，藏在你心中的秘密。

我在走廊上疾走著，腦子裡不斷回播著亞瑟的聲音。  
「他天生心臟有問題，大概活不到二十歲。」  
我努力地跑著，想趕在你離開前追上你，終於，我在放學後空無一人的教室找到了你。  
透過窗戶，我看見你正坐在教室的桌子上，盯著火紅色的天空，一動也不動，教室的窗戶沒有關，簾幕被吹的大力鼓動著，突然，你躍下桌子，一步一步走向窗台，抬起腳，準備跨出去。  
看見你的一舉一動，我用力拉開木門，朝你飛奔過去，你聽見聲響，回頭望見我，你睜大了眼睛，露出不可置信的表情。  
我盡全力的抱著你，將你拉回來，過大的反作用力使得我倆一同跌在地上，幸好你在上面，沒讓你摔疼。  
我的心臟快速的跳動著，方才爆發的腎上腺素讓此刻的我有些脫力，慶幸的是，我趕上了。我依然把你抱得緊緊的，生怕一個不小心，你又從我的指縫間溜走。  
過了好一會兒，你開始有了反應，但你只是流著淚，躲在我的懷裡，啜泣著，我輕撫著你顫抖的背，想要傳遞一點溫暖給你，我們就這樣坐在地板上，誰都沒有說話。  
等到天色完全暗了，你才逐漸平穩下來。

你說，亞瑟肯定把你的事都告訴我了。  
我點點頭。  
你又說，這樣你還要和我談戀愛？  
我依然堅定的點頭。  
你抬起頭，看著我，即便哭的紅腫，你的眼眸還是那樣清澈透明，彷彿可以看穿一切的謊言。  
「你瘋了嗎！」確認我沒有說謊，你露出焦急的眼神，似乎是想努力打消我的念頭。  
我搖搖頭，抓著你的手，放在我的胸口。  
「你曾說過，要讓這樣的世界，成為我活下去的理由。」我感受著心臟強而有力的跳動，輕輕撫上你的臉頰。  
「是你讓我活下來，所以，請你讓我陪在你身邊。」

這次我擁抱你，你沒有推開，你只是用帶有鼻音的聲音囁嚅著混蛋，然後輕輕地回抱我。  
「你為什麼對我這麼好…」  
你小聲地自問著，但我想跟你說，你錯了，你給我的，比起我給你的，真的是多的太多了。

和你交往的那段日子，真的很快樂，我努力地當個稱職的戀人，想把全世界最好的東西都捧到你面前。  
我們的事自然是瞞不過樂團裡的人們，你重新出現在練習室的那天，弗朗西斯就吹著口哨揶揄你。  
「看來哥哥我的愛的助攻沒白費啊。」  
我本以為你會用一貫的方式，氣急敗壞地懟回去，想不到你只是睨了他一眼，輕描淡寫的說著。  
「你還不是一樣，拐走了亞瑟也不說。」  
你的話，讓原本嘻皮笑臉的弗朗西斯瞬間冰凍在原地，正好走進來的亞瑟羞得落荒而逃，而安東尼奧…一直都是那個狀況外的樣子。  
你得意地望著我，我則是摸了摸你的頭，果然，沒有什麼事情是能瞞的過你的眼睛的。

從那天起，我們每天都膩在一起，雖然你很嫌棄，但是不會拒絕我巴著不放的舉動。  
每天早上，我會早起半個小時，騎腳踏車到你家門口接你。放學後，如果有練習，你還是像之前一樣，像隻小貓蜷縮在沙發上，如果我有打工，你的據點就會轉移到我打工的咖啡店，點一杯卡布奇諾，看著窗外的景色，畫著你的素描本。  
你不知道，我的同事可都喜歡你啦，誰叫你是個帥哥，還有一卡車的撩妹金句，我至少拒絕過幾十次想和你要電話的人，我是又開心又生氣，生氣的是你太好了，讓這麼多人喜歡你，開心的是這麼好的你，是屬於我的。  
每天，我都會送你到巴士站，看著你上車後再騎回家，但有一天，你在門關上的前一秒跳下車，蹦進我的懷裡。

「我的車跑了，你能收留我嗎？」

過了好一陣子我才明白你在暗示什麼。  
你坐在我的後座，緊緊地摟著我的腰，而被你的話弄得滿臉通紅的我，即便夜晚的風呼嘯而過，也無法吹散我的熱度。到家後，我努力地壓抑著快要忍不住的慾望，找出衣服讓你去漱洗。  
我原以為自己做了機智的決定，但事實證明，我錯了。  
正當我從廚房端出為你熱好的牛奶時，你正滴著水站在客廳裡，穿著我給你的白色棉T，過長的衣襬恰好遮掩住重點，手上拿著我遞給你的睡褲。  
「你的褲子太大，我穿了會滑下來…」  
你無辜地盯著凝固的我，狡黠的眼睛眨呀眨，我很確信，你是故意的。  
我真不曉得為何自己還記得要把牛奶放在桌上，總之，確信它不會翻倒後，我低吼了聲，一個箭步把你打橫抱了起來，踢開房間的門，把你壓倒在床上。  
我在你的身上留下一個又一個的吻痕，你的皮膚嫩白的像是你最愛喝的牛奶，讓我完全無法控制地吸吮著你，你的小腿輕輕地勾著我的背，雙手扣著我的後頸，在我耳邊不停的呢喃著，被我進入後，你的呼吸越發混亂了起來，難掩興奮的喘息與甜膩的吟叫聲交織在一起，你越是盡興，我的欲望越是膨脹，我把你翻到我身上，確保我每次的衝擊都能撞在你最歡快的點上，你的叫聲明顯變得瘋狂，終於，在我的快速抽送下，你拔尖地叫了聲，撒了愛液在我的小腹上。  
高潮後的你趴在我的胸口，沉沉的睡去，我輕手輕腳的將你抱起，把你再次清洗乾淨。  
那天，我抱著你入睡，你乖巧得像隻小兔子，安穩地蜷在我的懷裡。

即便我們過得如此快樂，也無法停止你向著死亡倒數的心跳。  
某個平凡的夜晚，我接到醫院打來的電話。  
他說，你在巴士上，病情突然發作，被司機送到醫院，而你的家人恰好都出門了，唯一聯絡的上的就是我。  
我連忙掉頭，狂踩著腳踏車的踏板，任憑冷風如刀一般刮過我的臉。  
我清楚，這天一定會到來，但我不知道，當死神真真切切地扣響了我的門，竟然是這麼痛不欲生。  
你的家人也很快地趕過來了，你的母親不停的哭著，你的父親長嘆一口氣，痛苦地簽下放棄急救同意書，最後，他們決定把你轉去安寧病房，讓你安穩地離去。我還見到了你弟弟，他和你真的長的很像，但他一開口，我就知道你們倆完全不一樣。  
「謝謝你這麼照顧我哥哥。」  
你的弟弟看起來比你更為和善些，即使眼角還泛著淚，還是很有禮貌地向我鞠躬。  
我一直守在你的床邊，腳邊有一台機器持續地給你輸送氧氣，電子儀器嗶嗶地響著，我握著你的手，給你講著故事。  
我說了好多故事，都是遇見你之後，在我周遭發生的美好的事，我希望你聽著，能開心起來，所有人都是哭著誕生的，而我希望，你是笑著離開的。

你離開的那天，是個平靜的傍晚，我趴在你的床邊，做了個夢。夢裡，你還是那樣靈動的模樣，你站在我們相遇的天台上，你說，其實在那之前，你就見過我了。  
因為生病的原因，你一直覺得活著挺沒意思的，直到有一次，你去參加你弟弟的校慶，正巧看見我滿頭大汗地跑進學校，你弟弟說那是他同學的哥哥，為了養活一家人，每天要打三份工，你才知道，世界上竟有人那麼努力的活著。  
你還說，你一直嚮往著，要在一個烈焰般燃燒的黃昏，從高台躍下，讓自己的死亡成為一次藝術表演，那天在天台上，你就是在找尋適合的地點，沒想到卻遇見了我。  
曾經那麼努力活著的我，卻敵不過這樣悲慘的世界，你說你不能接受，於是你給了自己一個任務—讓我找到活著的意義。  
你得意地說，你成功了，因為你真的幫我找到了人生的意義，接著，你撫上自己的心臟，露出了滿足的笑容。  
「吶，基爾伯特。」  
你坐在天台的欄杆上，背後正是漫天如烈火燃燒般的雲彩。  
「謝謝你，為我找到人生的意義。」  
「謝謝你，成為了我的心臟。」  
「我，是不是也能夠成為你的心臟呢？」  
「如果是這樣的話，就算是『這樣的世界』，也請你好好活下去。」

淚水從你的臉龐滑落，我看著你向後倒去，伸出手來想抓住你，用力地嘶吼著你的名字，卻還是無法阻止你墜落。  
我被儀器發出的單音驚醒，抬起頭，我發現你微微睜著眼，對我露出了微笑。  
接著，你緩緩閉上眼睛，我才想起，儀器發出的單音，是你心臟停止的訊號。

你的葬禮非常簡單，但是你的好友都來了，你的弟弟為你布置了你最愛的雛菊，並親自唸了你的告別詞，而我只是靜靜地站在一旁，任憑雨水打在我的臉上，與我的淚水交融在一起。  
曾經想要死去的我，今天還在苟延殘喘。  
曾經想要活著的你，卻永遠停留在昨天。  
儀式結束後，所有人都很有默契的讓我獨自留下，此時，我才終於能好好和你說說話。  
「吶，羅維諾。」  
我輕輕撫上你的石碑，放上一朵純白的雛菊。  
「你知道嗎，只要是你存在的世界，我就願意活下去。」  
「只要還活著的一天，你就永遠活在我的心裡。」  
「為了你，我會好好活著。」  
「謝謝你，成為了我的心臟。」

後來，我的弟弟真的考上了我的學校，而我也繼續留在你曾經存在過的地方，努力地活下去。  
我再也沒能愛上任何人，大抵是我覺得，世界上沒任何一個人能比你好。  
你大概沒想到，我們倆的弟弟也成了一對戀人，現在，每個周末，他都會來我家吃飯，每次看見他，我就會想起那些日子，你在廚房裡為我煮一頓豐盛的午飯，而我替你收拾被弄得亂七八糟的客廳。  
你剛離去的那些天，我天天夢見你，總是那些美好的畫面，醒來後，我會去熱一杯你以前最愛喝的牛奶，讓溫暖的氣息滑順地進入體內，這種感覺，就像是你抱著我，安慰著我顫抖不已的心臟。

我聽見微波爐「登」了一聲，正巧門鈴也響了，弟弟在圍裙上擦了擦手，準備走去應門，我咕嚕咕嚕的喝完牛奶，拿起車鑰匙，跟在他身後。  
我和你弟弟打了聲招呼便往外走，我聽見他進門後，問阿西我要去哪。後面的話我就沒聽見了，我坐進駕駛座，發動引擎，向著你沉睡的地方駛去。  
走進夜晚的墓園，我輕輕放下一束雛菊在你的碑上。  
『我想你了，基爾伯特。』  
夜晚的墓園，應當是沒有人的，但我總覺得，是你偷偷在我耳邊說話。就算只是心理作用，你說的話，我一定會回應你。

「我也很想你，羅維諾。」  
「真的…很想你…」

我會按照你所期望的，努力的活下去，所以，就只有現在，讓我好好哭一場吧。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自於Yuri Canon—如果能夠成為誰的心臟


End file.
